Ukulele Baby! (video)
Ukulele Baby! is the thirty-sixth Wiggles video filmed in 2011. Synopsis The Wiggles go on an adventure at the beach and sing songs. Including ones with what children love like "Everybody Loves a Puppy" or "When I'm Painting" and much more! Song List # When I Strum My Ukulele # Hula Hula Baby # How Many Fingers Do I See? # Henry's Spinning # You Can Play the Ukulele # I'm Waving to You # Cluck Cluck City # The Good Ship Fabulous Flea (Featuring Rolf Harris) # How Many You Want? # Hawaiian Boogie # Ooki, Ooki, Ooki, Hear That Bouzouki # Hey, Hey, It's Saturday (Australian Version) # Thank You Mr. Weatherman (American and UK Version) # Spagnola (Instrumental) # My Curly Sue Doll # Round and Round, Round and Round # Bambino (Instrumental) # Everybody Loves a Puppy # Doo, Doo-Doo, Doo! # La Paloma # When I'm Painting # Toy Box Release Dates *'Australia': March 3, 2011 *'UK': May 30, 2011 *'America': August 9, 2011 Trivia *During Toy Box, Captain can be seen holding a rubix cube. He is also seen briefly picking up a magic wand possibly as a reference to Greg and you can see a toy Big Red Car. *This is the eleventh video with Sam. *During When I Strum My Ukulele, Anthony wears the Gremlin Hat from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. *Anthony's brother Paul makes a cameo appearance in Henry's Spinning. *This is the last video to be made by Warner Bros. in the US. *Simon Pryce returns in this video as Ringo the Ringmaster. *This marks the 4th time Jeff doesn't play the Accordion. *There is a alternate scene of Carla and the puppy that wasn't used in this video but it can be seen TV Series 8. Gallery TheWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles SamPlayingUkulele.jpg|Sam playing ukulele AnthonyPlayingUkulele.jpg|Anthony playing ukulele UkuleleBaby!-Prologue.jpg|''"Ukulele Baby!"'' UkuleleBaby!-Prologue2.jpg|''"Ukulele Baby!"'' TheWigglesLogoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Murray'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam's title TheS.SFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Henry's title UkuleleBaby!-WithSpecialGuests.jpg|With Special Guests RolfHarris'Title.jpg|Rolf Harris' title DarylSomers'Title.jpg|Daryl Somers' title UkuleleBaby!TitleCard.jpg|Title card WhenIStrumMyUkulele-Prologue.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingUkuleleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray playing ukulele MurrayinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray playing ukulele while singing WhenIStrumMyUkulele.jpg|"When I Strum My Ukulele" TheWigglyDancersinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers MurrayandBradCarroll.jpg|Murray and Brad Carroll TheWigglesandRingoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Ringo playing ukuleles Hula,HulaBaby-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Ringo the Ringmaster HulaHulaBaby.jpg|"Hula, Hula Baby" BradCarrollinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Brad singing RingoSingingHulaHulaBaby.jpg|Ringo singing KendallGoddardinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Kendall singing RachaelAlleninUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Rachael singing HulaHulaBaby2.jpg|Jeff hula dancing JeffSleepinginUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff sleeping HulaHulaBaby-Epilogue.jpg|Ringo telling everyone to wake Jeff up JeffWakingUpinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|"1, 2, 3. Wake up, Jeff!" Hula,Hula,Hula!.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Hula!" HowManyFingersDoISee-Prologue.jpg|Murray holding 10 fingers TheProfessionalWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff HowManyFingersDoISee.jpg|"How Many Fingers Do I See?" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SamandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Captain JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray and Captain SamandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam and Captain TheAwakeWigglyHumansinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans Henry'sSpinning-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Henry Henry'sSpinning.jpg|"Henry's Spinning" PaulFieldinUkuleleBaby.jpg|Paul AdrianQuinnellinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Adrian MurrayPlayingMandolininUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray playing mandolin HenryinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|''"I am spinning in the moonlight."'' RingoPlayingUkulele.jpg|Ringo playing ukulele CaptainFeatherswordandRingotheRingmasterinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ringo YouCanPlaytheUkulele.jpg|"You Can Play The Ukulele" I'mWavingtoYou.jpg|"I'm Waving to You" File:JadeSantilliinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jade File:MichaelMacFaddeninUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Michael File:BongiweMpofuinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Bongiwe File:SaminUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam File:CluckCluckCity.jpg|"Cluck, Cluck City" File:TootTootCity.jpg|Toot Toot City File:QuackQuackCity.jpg|Quack Quack City File:RunRunCity.jpg|Run Run City! File:AnthonyandRolfHarrisinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Rolf Harris File:RolfHarrisinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Rolf Harris File:AnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony File:TheGoodshipFabulousFlea-Prologue.jpg|Rolf Harris holding wobble board File:RolfHarrisSingingTheGoodshipFabulousFlea.jpg|Rolf Harris singing File:TheOtherWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Other Wiggles as 3 little mice File:MurrayandJeffinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:JeffandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:TheWigglesontheGoodshipFabulousFlea.jpg|The Wiggles in the boiler room File:TheGoodshipFabulousFlea.jpg|"The Good Ship Fabulous Flea" File:HowManyYouWant.jpg|"How Many You Want?" File:HowManyYouWant2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SamandMurrayinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam and Murray HawaiianBoogie-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hawaiian Boogie" HawaiianBoogie.jpg|"Hawaiian Boogie" JeffPlayingUkulele.jpg|Jeff playing ukulele MurrayPlayingWeissenborn.jpg|Murray playing Weissenborn DorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur OokiOokiOokiHearThatBouzouki.jpg|"Ooki, Ooki, Ooki, Hear That Bouzouki" OokiOokiOokiHearThatBouzouki2.jpg|Anthony, Lucia and Maria fishing LuciaFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Lucia Field AnthonyandLuciaFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Lucia AnthonyandMariaFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Maria File:GeorgeTseroesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|George MariaFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Maria Field CaterinaMeteinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Caterina Mete LaurenHannaford.jpg|Lauren Hannaford HeyHeyIt'sSaturday-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Daryl Somers HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|AUS Song: "Hey, Hey, It's Saturday" DarylSomersSingingHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Daryl singing RingotheRingmasterinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster TheWigglesandDarylSomersinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Daryl Somers Jeff,AnthonyandDarylSomers.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Daryl Somers TheNonrealisticWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles as a pyramid HeyHeyIt'sSaturday2.jpg|The Wiggles, Daryl and Ringo TheWigglesandAlRokeratSydneyHarbour.jpg|Big Red Boat ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman.jpg|US Song: "Thank You Mr. Weatherman" Spagnola-Prologue.jpg|Anthony AnthonyandNicolinoDiSipo.jpg|Anthony and Nicolino NicolinoDiSipoPlayingAccordion.jpg|Nicolino playing the accordion AnthonyandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Anthony and Peter PeterO'DohertyPlayingMandolin.jpg|Peter playing the mandolin AnthonyandGeorgeTseros.jpg|Anthony and George GeorgeTserosPlayingBouzouki.jpg|George playing the bouzouki AnthonyandMurrayinUkuleleBaby.jpg|Anthony and Murray Spagnola-Prologue2.jpg|Anthony introducing "Spagnola" MurrayandtheFolkBandMembers.jpg|Murray and the Folk Band Members playing music Spagnola.jpg|"Spagnola" JeffandRingoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff and Ringo File:MyCurlySueDoll-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:DorothyandMeganBolton.jpg|Dorothy and Megan as the Curly Sue Doll File:MeganBoltoninUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Megan File:MyCurlySueDoll.jpg|"My Curly Sue Doll" RoundandRound,RoundandRound-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword RoundandRound,RoundandRound.jpg|"Round and Round, Round and Round" TheFolkBandMembers.jpg|The Folk Band members Bambino-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Bambino" Bambino.jpg|"Bambino" Bambino2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Bambino3.jpg|The Field Family MikiFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Miki Field AnthonyandMikiFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Miki Field TheFemaleFieldFamily.jpg|The Female Field Family File:EverybodyLovesaPuppy-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Matt French File:RoyalSocietyforthePreventionofCrueltytoAnimals.jpg|Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals File:MyaAlexander.jpg|Mya Alexander File:ManuellaJ.Field.jpg|Manuella J. Field File:GracieField.jpg|Gracie Field File:MarcfrancoCannoneandEllaChiodo.jpg|Marcfranco and Ella File:TheWigglesandWagsinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:WagsandSaminUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags and Sam File:CarlaFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Carla File:JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:EverybodyLovesaPuppy.jpg|"Everybody Loves A Puppy" File:EllaChiodo.jpg|Ella Chiodo File:DelphineLabancz.jpg|Delphine File:DelphineLabanczandMyaAlexander.jpg|Delphine and Mya File:BongiweMpofuandManuellaField.jpg|Bongiwe and Manuella File:CarlaandGracieField.jpg|Carla and Gracie Doo,Doo,Doo,Doo!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Ringo the Ringmaster introducing "Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo!" TheLandWiggleFriendsinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheWigglesandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Doo,Doo,Doo,Doo!.jpg|"Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo!" MurrayandRingoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray and Ringo WagsandRingoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags and Ringo RingoSingingDoo,Doo,Doo,Doo!.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster Ringo,DorothyandWags.jpg|Ringo, Dorothy and Wags Doo,Doo,Doo,Doo!3.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggle Friends SimonPryceinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Simon Pryce LaPaloma.jpg|"La Paloma" LaPaloma2.jpg|The Other Wiggles LaPaloma3.jpg|Wags and the band members CaptainandHenryinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainFallingDowninUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down LaPaloma4.jpg|Henry, Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancer duo dancing SimonPryceandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Simon and Henry WhenI'mPainting.jpg|"When I'm Painting" JeffandSaminUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff and Sam playing keyboard and guitar AnthonyPlayingDrumsinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony playing drums MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar OscarNginUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Oscar painting TheWigglesandHenryinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry WhenI'mPainting3.jpg|Henry and Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags and Captain ToyBox.jpg|"Toy Box" ToyBox2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a rubix cube ToyBox3.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a Big Red Car toy ToyBox4.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a magic wand WagsinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags the Dog UkuleleBaby!-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene Murray'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Murray's name in end credits Jeff'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff's name in end credits Anthony'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's name in end credits Sam'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Sam's name in end credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword's name in end credits Dorothy'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's name in end credits Wags'TitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' name in end credits Henry'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's name in end credits RolfHarris'TitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Rolf Harris' name in end credits DarylSomers'TitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Daryl Somers' name in end credits Ringo'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Ringo's name in end credits AnthonyandAntonioFieldinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Antonio CaterinaMeteinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Caterina in end credits JeffandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:Jeff,CaterinaMeteandKendallGoddard.jpg|Jeff, Caterina and Kendall JeffSleepinginUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in end credits JeffWakingUpinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff waking up in end credits JeffinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff in end credits TheOtherWigglesinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|The Other Wiggles in end credits UkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits MurrayandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy dancing JeffandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in end credits MurrayinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Murray in end credits DorothyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in end credits RingotheRingmasterinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Ringo in end credits WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Wags and Captain in end credits TheLandWiggleFriendsinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in end credits TheFemaleFieldFamilyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|The Field Family in end credits TheWigglyGroupinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Group in end credits HenryandSaminUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Henry and Sam dancing the hula UkuleleBaby!-GoodbyeDance.jpg|"Goodbye Dance" UkuleleBaby-SongCredits.jpg|Greg Page's name in the end credits DVD Gallery UkuleleBaby!-USFullCover.jpg|US Cover 51kvFoTNKTL.jpg|UK Cover WP_20151021_023-1.jpg|Back cover Oct1920156.jpg|Disc Promo Photos HeyHeyIt'sSaturday-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Daryl Somers EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture2.jpg|Bongiwe and Manuella EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture3.jpg|Delphie and Mya walking EverybodyLovesaPuppy-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Everybody Loves a Puppy" EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture4.jpg|Delphie and Mya EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture5.jpg|Marcfranco and Ella walking EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture6.jpg|Marcfranco and Ella EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture7.jpg|Carla and Gracie walking EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture8.jpg|Carla and Gracie EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture9.jpg|Bongiwe and Manuella walking HeyHeyIt'sSaturday-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Hey Hey It's Saturday" HeyHeyIt'sSaturday-PromoPicture3.jpg|Daryl Somers and Ringo the Ringmaster HowManyFingersDoISee-PromoPicture.jpg|"How Many Fingers Do I See?" HowManyYouWant?-PromoPicture.jpg|"How Many You Want?" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles holding their ukuleles. TheWigglyGroupinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggly Group Doo,Doo-Doo,Doo!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Doo, Doo-Doo, Doo!" AnthonyandPeterO'DohertyPlayingStringedInstruments.jpg|Anthony and Peter O'Doherty HawaiianBoogie-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff playing ukulele HawaiianBoogie-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing the weissenborn HawaiianBoogie-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy RoundandRound,RoundandRound-PromoPicture.jpg|"Round and Round, Round and Round" RoundandRound,RoundandRound-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags CluckCluckCity-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword dressing up as a duck CluckCluckCity-PromoPicture2.jpg|Cluck, Cluck City" ToyBox-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the toy box ToyBox-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Toy Box" WhenI'mPainting-PromoPicture4.jpg|Jade and Bongiwe painting WhenI'mPainting-PromoPicture2.jpg|Michael, Jade and Bongiwe WhenI'mPainting-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff and the kids piainting LaPaloma-PromoPicture.jpg|"La Paloma" LaPaloma-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam and the kids I'mWavingToYou-PromoPicture.jpg|"I'm Waving to You" I'mWavingToYou-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles HawaiianBoogie-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Hawaiian Boogie" HawaiianBoogie-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy and the female dancers Spagnola-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers Spagnola-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ringo, Jeff and Captain Feathersword Spagnola-PromoPicture.jpg|"Spagnola" LaPaloma-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles LaPaloma-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and the folk band members CluckCluckCity-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in the Big Red Car Ooki,Ooki,Ooki,HearThatBouzouki-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ooki, Ooki, Ooki, Hear That Bouzouki" HugoNgPlayingUkulele.jpg|Hugo playing the ukulele HugoNgPlayingUkulele2.jpg|Hugo playing the ukulele HowManyYouWant-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword WhenI'mPainting-PromoPicture.jpg|"When I'm Painting" LaPaloma-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon, Rachael, Captain and Henry Henry'sSpinning-PromoPicture.jpg|"Henry's Spinning" Henry'sSpinning-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Henry's Spinning" EverybodyLovesaPuppy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Everybody Loves a Puppy" AnthonyandRingoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony and Ringo the Ringmaster HulaHulaBaby-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Hula, Hula Baby" JeffandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy MyCurlySueDoll-PromoPicture.jpg|"My Curly Sue Doll" MyCurlySueDoll-PromoPicture2.jpg|"My Curly Sue Doll" WhenIStrumMyUkulele-PromoPicture.jpg|"When I Strum My Ukulele" AnthonyandMattFrench.jpg|Anthony and Matt French Ooki,Ooki,Ooki,HearThatBouzouki-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Maria and Lucia LuciainUkuleleBaby!PromoPicture.jpg|Lucia Field MariainUkuleleBaby!PromoPicture.jpg|Maria Field Ooki,Ooki,Ooki,HearThatBouzouki-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony, Maria and the Wiggly Dancers Bambino-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and the band members Bambino-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Field Family Bambino-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Field Family dancing Bambino-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy AnthonyandAntonioinUkuleleBaby!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Antonio GoodbyeDance-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goodbye Dance" TheWigglesinUkuleleBabyPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles holding ukuleles in promo picture HowManyFingersDoISee-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff showing 10 fingers EverybodyLovesaPuppy-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Everybody Loves a Puppy" TheGoodshipFabulousFlea-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Goodship Fabulous Flea" TheGoodshipFabulousFlea-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Goodship Fabulous Flea" TheGoodshipFabulousFlea-PromoPicture2.jpg|Rolf Harris LuciaandMariainUkuleleBaby!PromoPicture.jpg|Maria and Lucia Bambino-PromoPicture5.jpg|Lucia, Miki and Carla dancing UkuleleBaby!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in Behind the Scenes picture EverybodyLovesaPuppy-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Anthony, Paul Field Matt French Bambino-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Bambino" HowManyFingersDoISee-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray holding 10 fingers in promo picture HowManyFingersDoISee-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles counting Jeff's toes TheWigglesPlayingUkuleles.jpg|The Wiggles playing ukuleles DVD Menu Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2011 Category:2011 videos Category:DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Feet